Tomato Ketchup
by masugushoo
Summary: It's finally time to harvest some tomatoes! and Antonio knows how he's going to make a good use of it. SpaxRoma, LEMON!..no wait...TOMATO!
1. Tomato Ketchup

**A/N: Hiii~~ yes, It's me again, for those who have read my previous work 'Bolognise & Beer' (well not really...previous since I haven't actually finished it yet = =") I have came with another fic, (since I seriously got stuck in Bolognise and Beer and cant come up with another idea) Tomato Ketchup! (notice how all the titles are edibles?) I'm sorry since I am that kind of person who get bored REALLY easily ^^""….anyways, as usual, I don't want to waste your precious time reading this….scroll down already! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and Tomatoes ain't mine. **

Today is an unusually beautiful day, the sun is shining brightly , yet the weather wasn't too hot, the ripening tomatoes greeted him in their lush red color, waiting to be picked and eaten, and don't even start with the sky, which now spread a clear blue with light puffs of pure white clouds.

It indeed is a beautiful day today.

Romano hummed to himself as he trudged along the tomato fields, marveling at each ripening tomatoes with a rare smile, patting them softly as if the red plump fruit would suddenly purr and lean into his touch. The older Italian sighed in contentment as he eyed the whole field, covered in red, red, plum frui-

"LOVINOOO!~~"

The older Italian's thought was cut abruptly by a certain Spaniard who decided it was a perfect time to completely ruin his perfect afternoon.

"Lovinoo! It's such a beautiful day isn't it! Look at the sky! The sky! It's not normally this blue!"

On second thought, today is just like any other day.

Romano sighed. "What is it you bastard."

Said Spaniard literally skipped towards his beloved little tomato, big smile planted on his face, now marred to a delectable pout, "mi querida tomate,…must you be so moody everyday, enjoy the view, the surroundings!"

"I was until you came along." The hasty Italian grumbled in his head.

"Whatever, today is just like any other day, come now, Its time to harvest the tomatoes. " The Italian quickly darted back to the confines of their home, grabbing equipments essential for harvesting the plump red fruits.

After a while, the grumbling Italian came back with a pair of big baskets and two pairs of gloves. "Here , you bastard" Romano quickly threw the basket and gloves towards the Spanish who was completely caught off guard at the attack. "

"Ay! What was that for lovi~~" Antonio rubbed the side of his head where he was hit. "For being such a bastard." Romano quickly slipped on his gloves and started plucking the tomatoes one by one, cradling a few in his arms, and dumping them to the basket, while Antonio just moaned in pain.

"WILL YOU HELP ALREADY YOU BASTARD!" The Italian launched a perfect round tomato towards the Spaniard's unsuspecting face. The throw was completely successful, drenching the older man's face with red, sticky juice.

"pu…PUHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Romano cracked up cradling his stomach as he literally "rolled on the floor laughing".

"That wasn't very nice Lovino.." Antonio's voice that used to carry an innocent twinge behind it, now became dark and huskier. His hand now wiping the tomato remains off his face.

"AHHHHAHHA! THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD ATTACK! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THAT COMiing….A-Antonio?" Romano now realized the tone that said bastard was using, fear creeping down his throat. Antonio could be fun and childish sometimes, but when he's angry he could just be downright scary!

"a. Antonio? uh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you like that…"

Wow, that sounded way better in his head.

"oi…you bastard!"

he wasn't supposed to curse at him! It's making things worse!

Antonio shook

"heh…you're actually right Lovino, it was my fault, I should have helped you from the start, besides, you can just wipe this off with water later on!" The Spaniard looked up to him with his usual stupid grin.

"A-ah….well…" The Italian was completely out of words, "I-it is your fault that I had to do that….welll…"

"You're right, it's my fault" the Spaniard's grin grew wider.

"S..STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" Romano flushed a deep tomato red.

"I'm so sorry lovino…."

"Well…I …you….ah-

The Italian's rambling was quickly cut off with a flying tomato that landed straight on his face.

"Which is why you should punish me for what I just did, si?" Antonio batted his eyelash at him seductively. At least he _thought_ it was seductive.

The Italian was silent for a while, until he erupted.

"WHY YOU! BASTARD!" Romano quickly plucked a plump red fruit near him and threw it to Antonio's direction, where the Spaniard dodged the tomato and hit the fence; It's ripe red juice trickling everywhere.

"Ah, you missed mi tomate!" The Spanish snatched another ripe tomato in his sight and swung towards Romano, hitting him square in the face.

2-1 The Spanish grinned, building an imaginary scoreboard in his head.

The Italian glared through tomato remains- covered eyes, wiping said remnants with his glove, and grinned evilly, taking two red victims simultaneously in his palm, quietly whispering "oh it's on,"

The Italian quickly launched both tomatoes towards Antonio's head, one hitting him right on his forehead as one missed and collided with his left shoulder instead, In return, Antonio plucked three tomatoes out and threw them alternately, said tomatoes landing on both sides of his chest and his vital region, creating quite a sigh for the Spaniard.

"AHHAHHA! YOU RESEMBLE QUE FRANCIA! AHHA!" Now it was the Spanish's turn to roll on the floor laughing.

"WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING IN THE END!" grabbing three tomatoes, imitating Antonio's previous strategy, Romano began launching the tomatoes to the laughing Spaniard's direction, the tomato hitting him square in the ass.

"HAH! GOT YOU! YOU BASTARD!" The descendant of the Roman Empire laughed victoriously, ignoring the still hanging tomato on his chest, which by now drooped leaving its remnants and core behind.

That was completely unpredictable, Antonio thought in his head, that is, until another liquid-y, squishy substance struck the back of his head.

"DID YOU LIKE THAT, HUH!" Romano cackled, as Antonio completely remained silent.

"what's the matter Antonio? Are you starting to back out now? Afraid of the unbeatable descendant of the great roman empire? Huh? Huh?" Romano snickered, bouncing a tomato up and down in the palm of his hand. Antonio suddenly turned around, and smiled.

"Uh oh" Romano thought.

"Of course I would still like to play this little game of yours!" The Spaniard grinned as he inched closer and closer towards the now cornered Italian. "Uh…A-Antonio….I really think that we had outdone ourselves today….and uh….we're pretty much wasting tomatoes….and….I mean…look at us! We need a bath! Right? Right!" Romano tried to defend himself from Antonio's wrath.

"Si! But that can be done later, no?" Now Antonio's face was less than a millimeter closer to Romano's, who's now marred with fear. "Ah…but as they say! Cleanliness is important! So…..we must all hurry and get the important things done first! Aha…aha…"

Romano nervously replied, quickly cut off when a pair of strong arms pinned his wrists to the ground.

"I don't think so Lovi…" an evil glint prominently seen in Antonio's eyes as he said so.

The poor Southern Italian struggled to free his hold, but Antonio would have none of that, He truly is scary when angered. "We shall play this game clean and fair Lovi~"

"What are you talking about! This is NOT FAIR! YOU'RE PINNING ME TO THE GROUND! LEMME GO!" Romano started trashing on the ground resembling a little boy who's not allowed to buy his favorite toy car.

Antonio clicked his tongue. "no ,no, no, Lovino, we can't have you launch another perfectly ripe tomato at me!"

Antonio leaned closer to whisper on Romano's ear. "I have some more _fun things _we can do with it."

At this, the younger boy blushed a deep red. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! Y-you PERVERT!" The more he struggled with the strong hold, the harder Antonio clenched on his wrists.

"a-a-a, Lovino, how could you even accuse me of the same inscription with that dirty France-nii san of yours? I'm different!" To emphasize his point he leaned down and blew a puff of air to Romano's ear, whispering a "si?" in the process.

Romano now flushed a deep crimson as he no longer struggled to free himself; it was pointless, Antonio has more strength than of a professional wrestler if he was angered, even more strength than that potato bastard! Who he _thinks_ is strong. Nevermind that! He was pinned to the ground for goodness sake!

"Now where is that little tomate?" Antonio without releasing his hold on Romano's wrists stood up and went to look for the ripe fruit.

"Wh-what are you doing! If you're looking for Tomatoes it's right beside you- you moron!" Romano bashed, pissed he was being dragged like a friggin' luggage by the Spaniard.

"My, my, I have to look for the best tomate for my little tomate si? Ah! I spot one!"

Romano was quickly dragged to the corner of the garden, where a red, ripe, plump tomato dangled happily. Though its happiness is short lived once the Spaniard bit the plump red fruit and plucked it out of its roots, red juice stained Antonio's chin, and collar.

"ish afeaufiful homaho eght?" (It's a beautiful Tomato right?") Antonio said, despite the plump fruit sitting on the confines of his mouth. "I have no idea what shit you're saying. " Romano sighed. "If this is what you're going to do, plucking _beautiful_ tomatoes, then let me go." He once again struggled from his grip, with no avail. Antonio leaned in towards Romano, The tomato previously bitten shoved roughly to the Italian's mouth, the plump red tomato juice marring his equally plump red lips.

"Mi dios lovino, couldn't you be the least bit patient? After all, I did say that este tomate es para ti, no?" The Spaniard gave a little wicked smile, as he continued his little adventure in trying to find said_ beautiful_ tomates for his little cute tomate, still dragging the Italian with him, words now muffled by a sweet, ripe tomato, that even he himself is unable to spit out.

After having dragged to literally every corner of the garden, The Italian had enough. Spitting out the beautiful tomato previously shoved in his mouth, Romano hastily let an outburst of profanities, tears now creeping to the corner of his eyes, stomping the ground once planted and watered to grow a certain fruit that now lies limply besides the Italian's foot.

"Questo è tutto bastardo!" Romano cried out in his native tongue. Tears now threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Se volete fare qualcosa per me allora fatelo!" Romano shrieked in agony as he pulled his wrist away from Antonio's grip, though…..without any avail once more.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BASTARD!" Romano screamed, threatening a string of Italian obsceneties to the man who won't even face him at that moment.

"lo bueno se hace esperar, lovi." The older man smiled, picking up the fruit previously spitted out by Romano.

"I-I don't even know what that means! You bastard! I- Let me GO!"

Romano's outbursts were quickly cut with a pair of soft, and warm lips, belonging to a certain Spanish. Romano's eyes went wide, as he tried to push the Spanish away, unfortunately resulting in a futile attempt.

"Good things come to those who wait Lovi " Antonio grinned, bringing the crushed tomato near Romano's face and squeezing the substance, red, sticky liquid trickling down the sides of his hand, and ventured down to Romano's cheek.

Romano shook faintly as the cool liquid hit his cheek.

"Now, be patient si? I will make this tomato be of good use." Antonio's intimidating smile never faltered, as he continued to squeeze the poor tomato, now running its juice against his knuckles.

Antonio once again leaned in Romano's figure, brushing his lips gently towards the Italian's plump pink ones, impatiently prodding his tongue inside Romano's hot cavern. Romano gasped in surprise and tried to push the Spanish away from him, but ended up submitting as he melted into the kiss.

"Antonio…tastes like tomatoes….." Romano thought as the invasion inside his mouth still proceeded. Antonio was getting even more impatient by the fact that he didn't get the response he wanted out of the Italian. He roughly thrust his tongue in and out the Italian's mouth, brushing Romano's teeth vaguely in each thrust.

The lack of oxygen was starting to be a problem for both tomato loving nations, as Romano pulled away with a gasp for air. Though that too was short lived, once Antonio pulled on the odd curl of his hair. Not too gently.

"Chi-Chiigii~" Romano squeaked despite his flushed state, cursing himself for actually letting that word out of his mouth.

"mi dios mio Lovi, you really are sensitive here." Antonio chuckled, the bone-chilling smile never leaving his face, hiding his true intentions very well.

"auh….shut up….hyaaa….chi-chigiiii~….stop it!" Romano writhed under the touch of his bouncing curl.

"hmm, let's see what we can use this tomato for si?" Antonio squeezed the tomato once more, letting the juice pool his palms, while the poor Italian just watched in complete horror.

"what…what are you doing!"

Romano got his answer as the Spaniard started smearing the tomato juice onto his 'erogenous zone' leaving the Italian completely helpless as he felt his favorite fruit dripping down the curl that always seemed to stand upright.

"Delicioso" The Spaniard muttered just as he devoured the tomato slicked curl, sucking and playing with the stringy texture.

Romano went mad, legs going limp, as he struggled to think straight. With his beloved (not that he would have admitted this) sucking on his sensitive spot, drenched in his beloved fruit, it is clearly impossible to do so.

"Stop…per favore…." Romano whimpered, struggling weakly to free himself.

"Now why would I do that?" Antonio gave out a menacing aura, as he continued to assault the already abused curl.

"w-we're outside! You-you bastard! Hyah!" Romano's sentence was cut short when a flick of tongue inched the tip of his curl.

"Then shall we take this inside? The view won't be as beautiful" Antonio smiled, the hand that used to hold the violated tomato now ventured to the depths of Romano's uniform, searching for a nub that in par, holds a ripe pink color as of the tomatoes, pinching it and twirling it in his thumb and forefinger once it was found.

By now, Romano is a big panting, sweating goop of mess, whimpers and moans escalating in every single touch of the Spaniard.

"My brother…..i-if fratello comes her-AH!" Romano gasped in surprise as a cool, squishy substance came in contact with his little pink nubs.

"wh-what is that!" he tried to sound angry, but unfortunately it came out as a small squeak. Darn.

"Tomate!" Antonio replied ever so cheerfully. Still smearing red sticky juice onto Romano's now exposed chest. Romano blushed like the little tomato he is. No longer trying to struggle against Antonio's grip, enjoying the soft texture of the tomato against his skin.

Antonio licked his lips "I'm going to bathe your whole body with tomatoes, mi querida tomate"

**Andddd, It ends here ^^" sorry I just had to cut it there cause It'll be a REALLY long chapter if I didn't. Anyways, here are the translations: **

**Que Francia : That France**

**Mi querida Tomate: My dear Tomato **

**este tomate es para ti: This Tomato is for you**

**Questo è tutto bastardo: That's it you bastard**

**Se volete fare qualcosa per me allora fatelo: If you want to do something with me then do it. **

**mi dios mio Lovi: My Gosh Lovi. **

**Per favore: please (very obvious)**

**So there ends the first chapter of Tomato Ketchup ^^". As you may have noticed I have a BIG food kink. And this idea just appeared to me when I was eating tomato ketchup (yes only the ketchup) then I thought : Oh wow, since Spain loves tomato so much I bet he would die to have Romano bathe in Tomato Ketchup. Though I don't think they invented tomato ketchup yet at that time? So lets just make Spain crush them and smear em onto Romano.. OTL **

**Ah well~~ anyways, please do review, and for you readers who have read my other fic bolognise & beer, I do hope I can make the next chapter in time…^^" so…review, and tell me what you think of this fic! **

**flames are for…..boiling tomatoes! :D**


	2. Tomato Juice

**A/N : YAY~ thankies for the subscriptions, faves and reviews! It really made this fic worth my time. And so, for you who have been watching the World Cup recently, this fic is to celebrate Spain's victory to the Finals! (If Germany had won I would be continuing on Bolognese and Beer. Sadly Germany lost TT_TT) So all of you Spain supporters, I present you! The lemon scene! Of Tomato Ketchup! *****clap clap clap* NOW THEN! Please enjoy as I hide myself in the corner. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own tomatoes, and Hetalia. **

Antonio licked his lips "I'm going to bathe your whole body with tomatoes, mi querida tomate"

"Wh-what are you saying!" Romano tried to defend himself from Antonio's lustful stare, only to be interrupted with one of said Spaniard's hand creeping to his pants, which was on the process of being discarded by the minute.

"Wait! We really shouldn't be doing this outside! A-Antonio!" The younger nation clutched his pants in an effort for it to stay put.

"Aw come on lovi~ there's no difference if we did it inside? besides, if we do it outside, it's easier to gather the tomatoes, si?" Antonio all but smiled, still hooking a finger on Romano's trousers, itching to pull it off.

"What- WHAT DO WE NEED TOMATOES FOR?" Romano hastily pulled his trousers back, both now being involved in a little game of tug-o-war.

"Didn't I tell you mi querida? I'm going to bathe your whole body with tomatoes!" With a little bit of strength, Antonio manages to pull off Romano's trousers completely, smiling when he discovered that Romano decided not to wear any undergarments today.

"Ah ah...Mi Lovino is very naughty today, what will your great Roma ojii san think of you when you're exposed like this hmm?" Antonio began wandering his hands up to Romano's surprisingly soft thighs.

"you-you've got to be kidding me! Roma jii-san is dead! If he would to see this, then we would have literally been dead as well! You bastar-aah~"

"Lovino~such rude words to your grampapa~ I ought to teach you a lesson on his behalf si?" Antonio without a warning smacked his tomato drenched hands onto Romano's bare ass, the sound of slapping skin vividly heard.

"AAHH! WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " Romano cried out

"teaching you a lesson mi querida tomate..now APOLIGIZE!" Antonio ended his sentence with another painful smack to Romano's now reddening globes.

"auuh…stop *SMACK* hiyaaaa~~*SMACK* s-stop!" Romano's plump ass cheeks are now on par with the tomato's lush red color, tears starting to creep from his glistening jade coloured eyes, weeping erection standing proud and tall, precum starting to overflow.

"Ah~..lovi, I never knew you had a BDSM* kink in you, shall I tie you up, blindfold you and gag you with tomatoes? you would like that si? You , *a smack,* Naughty, *another smack*, boy~*another smack*

By now, Romano's a whimpering, sweaty mess ; yet being the stubborn nation he is, he still refuses to apologize.

"Lovino~ your two plump tomatoes look so delicious~~ I wonder if I can have a taste~"

Antonio leaned down to lightly bite the abused set of globes, Romano giving out a squeak from the little Italian.

"per-per favore….it hurts…Antonio~~stop…"

"hmm? But you like it Romano? Look! It's like a tomato down here too!" Antonio fondled Romano's growing erection, which true to Antonio's words, resembled a little cherry tomato.

"N-No…..I d-don't like it….you…b-bastard…..let me….go…hyaa!" Romano was cut off with a teasing finger probing in his crevice, now moist with the tomato juice drenching the Spaniard's fingers.

"Romano~~ its so tight and warm inside~ though shouldn't a tomate be wetter inside here?" Antonio smiled as he continued his ministrations between the 'tomato' like globes. Slowly inching his fingers in and out the tight hole.

"hi….hiaaah…I'm not a fr-friggin tomato…you…w-weirdo..AH!" Romano desperately tried to grope the ground for something to hold on to.

"Ah? Weirdo? I'm hurt lovi~" Antonio began searching for a certain spot that was certain to make Romano see stars, probing every inch of skin he can find inside the little cranny, ignoring Romano's constant protests and whimpers. A prominent squish sound heard in every thrust.

"HIAH!" Romano shrieked, as he jolted forward.

"Ah…its here isn't it?" Antonio grinned as he plunged in and out, hitting the same spot every single time.

"N-No…not there….ng..hah!" Romano's vision became blurry, his mind hazy, as he could only focus on how Antonio's fingers stretched him to the max, the sweet smell of tomatoes clouding his common sense, as he desperately tried to hold on to the short stumps on the ground.

"look at that lovi~ you are such a beautiful tomato~ so ripe, you just want me to take you out and eat you." Antonio whispered seductively to Romano's equally reddening ears.

"stop…..it…I'm…not a friggin tomato! hiii~e" Antonio once again strucked his abused 'g-spot'

"ah but you are, lovilovi~ look at how those two little red spoon tomatoes* perk out, ah, and down there, its still such a vigorous bush, Arkansas traveler!*, below it is the ever perfect cherry tomatoes!* and not to mention these two round plum tomatoes, you're every gardener's perfect harvest!" Antonio grabbed both 'plum tomatoes' and started grinding both at the same time.

"well..not just any gardener lovi, you are MY perfect harvest." Antonio emphasized with a little flick of his fingers inside the warm cavern.

"I…I….I'm not a stupid tomato! that-that you can just eat!" Romano shook desperately.

"Ah, well, that's right lovino, you are way more than that!" Antonio quickly flipped Romano over, Romano's face now facing Antonio's perverse ones.

"you are all those precious tomatoes, combined! No farmer can ever get a crop so special like you! Now…" Antonio started unbuttoning his own slacks, revealing his own weeping erection, reddening at its tip.

"Now Lovi, give my Super Marzano* a favor si?" Antonio smiled, patting his 'super marzano' gesturing the little Italian to come forward. "Su-super Marzano isn't that big!"* Romano cried, pointing at the still standing erection.

Antonio smiled wickedly "well, let's just say this Super Marzano is very fast in ripening. Now come here and give this poor fellow a favor?"

Romano hesitantly crawled to Antonio, who by now is patting the said 'fellow'. "you….you better be grateful, you….bastard…." Romano wavered as he leaned down and took Antonio's erection in his mouth.

Antonio groaned at the view of his precious Lovi taking him so slowly in his warm…wet…mouth. The sight itself was enough to make him cum right there and then.

That was until two seconds passed by, three seconds….

Dang! If this is the case little super marzano will be grandma mary's* in no time!

"hmm…Lovi?" Antonio tried to pull away, only to be interrupted with sudden cold air hitting his vital regions.

" I….I suck don't I? I….I knew I shouldn't have done it! You bastard!" The young Italian started tearing up.

"Ah? What? No! Lovi! You…you're really good at it! I swear! Lovi! Don't stop now!" Antonio begged, erection still standing tall and proud, shivering from the sudden change of temperature of Romano's warm mouth.

"you liar! You were pushing me away!" Romano shook, cheeks now starting to get red and puffy.

"I was just trying to say!" Antonio defended "that you should try…sucking…it more…" Antonio scratched his head in embarrassment.

Romano just stood there with a blank expression.

"ah…I mean….you know…you were just….putting it there in your mouth…."

Awkward silence.

"So you mean I should just suck on it?" Romano questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"well….yes….no….play with your tongue a little bit….ah…how should I explain this…"

Romano leaned in once more to take the neglected erection to his mouth.

"Ah…Romano.." The younger nation circled his tongue around the tip, sucking on the foreskin and the organ in whole.

"That…that's it…you're doing a wonderful job*…" Antonio writhed and gasped as Romano began deep throating him.

'No gag reflex too! Uwah~…I'm so lucky!' Antonio danced around in his head.

"Lovi, they say super marzano's are very juicy, try sucking on it a little more, you know… so…the juice….will come out?" Antonio tried to pursue Romano.

Romano did as he was told, placing Antonio's erection in a horribly tight suction that even Antonio himself started weeping.

"ah…eh….Ro-Romano? Isn't that a little too…much? I- AH!" Romano's constant flicks on Antonio's balls had Antonio surprised by his counterattack.

Romano pulled away with a string of saliva joining his pink lips to Antonio's cock, who is now also in a lovely shade of red.

"I-Is it too much?" Romano wiped his lips, mouth feeling strangely empty without the residence of one Super Marzano inside.

"…quite…a little…..ahhhaha…." Antonio laughed sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry….to-to Mr Marzano too…" Romano bowed his head down.

Antonio thought for a moment. "You know Lovi, the perfect way to apologize to Mr Marzano here is for him to nestle between your perfect plum tomatoes. I'm sure he will like it there!" Antonio grinned.

Romano stood still for a moment, until realization dawned to him, turning Romano to different shades of red. "DO-DON'T SAY SUCH A THING! I'M NEVER GOING TO LET TH-THAT THING ENTER…..MY THING!"

"Don't say that Lovino, I'm sure Mr Marzano will appreciate your apology if you intend to do what he certainly wants.." Antonio raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Romano backed away from the advancing Spaniard. "g-get away from me!" Romano inched backwards as Spain launched forwards. "Come on Lovi,….just a little sample of your perfect, round plum tomatoes!" Antonio started aiming his erection towards Romano's reddening crevice.

"n-no….." Romano tried to cover his entrance, when his hand was roughly shoved off and bounded with a strong hand.

"Romano, stop being such a sourpuss…rather…a sour tomato….It's nicer if the tomato you are about to eat is sweet and juicy si?" Spain hovered above Romano's figure, a tomato suddenly bouncing up and down Antonio's free hand.

"what….I'm not being sour!" Romano gasped as he was lifted off the ground and was forced to expose his ass to the Spaniard. Antonio freeing his grip on Romano's wrists, in turn grabbed Romano's feet high up in the air, leaving Romano in a vulnerable position.

Antonio then parted Romano's plump cheeks and inserted the tomato he had in his free hand, pushing the red, lush fruit inside the round globes.

"AAHH! Aha….what are you doing!" Romano gasped as he felt a cold substance probing his delicate entrance.

"I'm going to make a sweet and juicy tomato juice, since you aren't being sweet and juicy for me. " Antonio smiled and grinded the two globes together, squeezing the tomato kept inside the tight orifice, red, sticky juice trickling to Romano's thighs and backside.

"I-ahhh!...I beg you…..stop,…PER FAVORE!" Romano shrieked as once again his globes grinded creating a harmonious wet , squishing sound as the globes continued to crush the tomato.

"Ah, as expected of the giant paste tomato! It's so juicy!" Antonio continued to grind Romano's ass, as the young Italian all but moaned and whimpered at the cool feeling in between his delicate area.

"though this one hasn't fully ripened yet, It's still in medium size no? Imagine how juicy it will be when its finally all ripe!" Antonio discarded the remnants of the tomato previously nestled in Romano's warm crevice, the younger Italian moaning at the loss.

"Now be sweet and juicy for me." The Spaniard inserted his tounge in between Romano's plump ass cheeks, licking whatever trails of tomato juice previously left, sucking the sweet juice that was collected between his plum tomatoes.

"Ahh….ahh…stop…..licking…..i-its dirty there….yaa…ha…." Romano moaned, saliva trickling down his chin.

"AH! So fresh and sweet!" Antonio smiled, after having devoured half of the tomato juice collected.

"Ahh…..haa…nooo….wait…."Romano panted and moaned at the loss of Antonio's wriggling tounge.

"Now, lets make Mr Marzano's dream come true si?" Antonio smiled as he lifted Romano's figure up, leaving Romano's upper side of the body on the ground and his lower , placed in front of the Spaniard's erection.

"No! please! Ti prego! I-It's too big!" Romano started struggling against Antonio's hold.

"ah? Mi Marzano? Grande? Ah, I'm so touched Mi Lovino~" Antonio aimed his erection to the Italian's quivering opening.

"NO! STOP! …..hyaaaaah!" Romano gasped at the intrusion of 'Mr Marzano'. His abused walls constricting painfully against the intruder, squeezing painfully tight.

"ahh…Lovi….so tight….so wet…" Antonio relishing the tomato juice now warm, unlike its previous temperature before it was kept inside.

"haaaaah….no….pull it out…" Romano whined, saliva now dripping towards his peaked spoon tomatoes, perked out shamelessly.

"No no no Lovi, Mr Marzano has to do a little test drive first." Antonio smiled as he started pulling his erection out, and slammed it back in, tomato juice overflowing from Romano's tight passage.

"First, we'll see if Mr Plum Tomato here can easily part! We don't want two Plum tomatoes sticking together!" Antonio started pushing both his thumbs inside the already tight crevice, containing Antonio's own erection and half filled tomato juice.

"Aaaah~ no….it hurts….stop…" Romano whimpered, his own erection starting to throb.

"Second, we shall see how Mr Arkansas traveler produce its juice!" As if on cue, Antonio's hands traveled to Romano's front, fondling his red, painful erection

"oooh…ahh….hmm…" Romano moaned lewdly, his common sense flew out the window after having his little Arkansas fondled, pink tip now overflowing with sticky, white precum.

"Third," Antonio leaned down for emphasis,

"we'll see how the product of Mr Arkansas' juice turn out to be." Antonio licked his lips in anticipation.

"What? Ha….whaaa! AH! AH! AH! AH!" Romano gasped at every single thrust Antonio gave to both his front and his backside, pumping Romano's weeping erection and pumping his own erection inside of Romano.

"I…stop…can't..HAAA!" Romano choked out a moan as white sticky juice trickled down his body alongside with the tomato's red and sticky ones. Antonio gave a few more thrusts before he came as well, Romano's crevice filled with white and red juice as of how his entire body is covered with it.

"haa….haaa…." Romano panted as Antonio collapsed on top of him.

Both nations are equally sweating and panting, sticky tomato juice and cum covering their figures.

"haa…lovinoo….te quiero…mi querida tomate….." Antonio smiled as he panted vigorously, only to discover his little tomate asleep right beside him.

How he wished to stay and linger around with his dear tomato but reality hit him hard, and told him that they were still naked, sweaty, sticky, and is outside, in their garden.

"Ah….well…better take this little tomato back inside before he catches a cold. A sick tomato is sad tomato si?" Antonio happily hummed to himself, carrying his little tomate back to their house.

**A/N : Oh god. Finally its done. My first smut- fic OTL I feel so dang perverted… **

**Ah so here are the little stars about:**

**Red spoon tomatoes**:pea sized tomatoes, 10 of them would fit snugly inside a tablespoon. (yes, I used this to resemble Romano's nubs)

**Vigorous Bush**: Vigorous bush is one of the term to state the varieties of different Staking, Bush, fast ripening, vigorous bush meant that the tomato is semi determinate variety, meaning it has been known.

**Arkansas traveler**: A pink fruited tomato from the Ozark Mountains. Medium sized, widely adapted and has good flavor.

**Cherry tomatoes**: Tomatoes that fits in the palm of your hand, precisely the size of a cherry, if not a little bigger.

**Plum Tomatoes**: Plum tomatoes often have fine thick flesh and reduced amounts of pulp

**Giant Paste**: The juiciest tomato than average. Outstanding sweet flavor.

**Grandma Mary's :** A wrinkly type tomato…..yeah.

**Super Marzano**: A long, type tomato that can grow up till about 5 inches, giving thick natural sauce. (but no I'm not going to make it easy for romano :B)

**I actually had to google these tomato types and ..Oh gods…..wonderful! I won't even think of tomatoes the same way EVER! **

**Anyways, here is the legend for you who is all blank about what's happening: **

**Red spoon tomato: **Because of its small, pea like size, I use this to resemble Romano's pert nipples.

**Arkansas traveler: **Because of its pink color, I used this to resemble Romano's pink erection.

**Cherry tomatoes: **Because of its size, and its name, I used this to resemble Romano's scrotum. (since it hangs like a cherry and all)

**Plum tomatoes: **Because its said to be fleshy, I used this tomato to resemble Romano's buttocks = =

**Super Marzano: **Because of its description( being thick and long and all) I used this to resemble Antonio's penis (which is why when Romano kept it in his mouth its gonna turn all pruny and wrinkly like grandma mary's tomato…)

I feel like such a pervvvvv~~~FORGIVE ME GOD FOR WRITING SUCH PERVY FIC ABOUT YOUR BEAUTIFUL CREATION!

Ah by the way, please-

Romano: I HATE YOU!

M: ;A: whyyy!

Romano: you make me…..no…YOU MADE A TOMATO FUCK ME!YOU FUCKER!

Antonio: now now Lovino, she was just giving a little bit of fanservice!

Romano: IT STILL BURNS! THE TOMATOES MADE IT STING!

Antonio: ahhha….well.*sweatdrops* please review as the author of this story is sitting in the corner of the room feeling very sad.

M: NOT SAD!

Romano: I DON'T CARE! DON'T REVIEW THIS!

Antonio: Lovino~~

Lovino:…fine. Review. If you dare.

Antonio: si! Hasta La Vista! *waves*

M:…..review for more chapters! *cringes*


	3. Tomato Soup

**A/N: Thankyou….Thankyou for the encouragement~~~that I…I finally gathered my courage back…to write smuuut~~~ BD~~~I really do hope that it won't suck this time, I used the normal vulgar words and everything. Thanks with the help of Romano of course. The pottymouth can come in hand sometimes. ^^" So then! I present to you….the bj- I mean…the THIRD CHAPTER~~~ (btw there's not gonna be any fucking so you all have to remember that = =)**

**Disclaimer: If I own hetalia…..*wonders* ehehehe…ehehe….*pervythoughts*…**

**P.S: I will remove the "guide" and combine it with chapter 2, just so it won't take space. **

**Romano's POV**

I opened my eyes as the burning sunlight pierced through my eyes. Fucking sun, Fucking mornings. I grumbled in my head. Still refusing to force my body's way out of the bed.

I winced; Pain scourging through my lower back. Or more precisely, my ass.

I winced again as I heard a cheery voice, (overly cheery according to my opinion) make its way through the hallways, footsteps getting a tad bit louder in each graze of the floor, Ah. It must be Antonio.

That bastard.

"Ah! buenos días, mi amor!" Said bastard literally skipped into the room.

I forced my upper half of the body to get up, glaring at him the best I could, despite the fact I'm holding the pain..down there.

"what is it you bastard, must you ruin my morning every single day? With your 'Buenos dias' and shit." I rubbed my eyes, fragments of sleep collected on the tips of my fingers.

The bastard looked hurt, well serves him right. For being too nice, for having him to bring breakfast to the roo- is that posole*?

"Ah, lo siento mi amor. I thought you would like a nice bed in breakfast after I had lost control yesterday." The bastard sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Humph, even if you try to look all-innocent like that I still won't forgive you.

I grumbled.

"give me the posole"

**Normal POV**

As Romano began digging spoonfuls of the nutty, red tinted soup, Antonio couldn't help but to notice Romano's face flushing the same tint of red in each spoonful. Romano started panting heavily, as he dropped his spoon in a clang, signaling the Spaniard that he no longer wished to eat.

Romano panted "PI-PICCANTE! AAUGH!" Romano rolled out his tongue, a dog in heat.

"Ah! Mi amor! I forgot that you can barely eat spicy food!" Antonio, instead of leaving the room to fetch a glass of water, stood still and enjoyed the sight of a tongue-burned Romano, all flushed, panting, dios mio it's a turn on.

"WH-*pant* ARE YOU *****pant* DOING! GO GET ME SOME WATER!" Romano pointed his index finger onto the door, gesturing him to do as he was told. At this, Antonio crinkled his brows; a rare occurrence.

"I am not your servant Lovino. Remember? YOU used to be my servant. You are not by any means to order me around like you own me." Antonio's words are unusually harsh, with a cold, commanding tone.

Romano not wanting to hook the dark side of the Spaniard quickly pleaded a simple sorry, adding a little 'please' in between his sentences. Antonio left with a smile, a breath of relief from the Italian.

Romano couldn't help but to take a quick glance down at his blanket-cocooned body. Noting the fact that the Spaniard took a good care of him after what he did yesterday. He was squeaky clean, a fresh, crisp, new set of clothes. The Italian looked down guiltily, regretting his previous actions to the older male. Inhaling the familiar scent of the shirt, that was genuinely Antonio.

As if on cue, the Spaniard quickly came rushing through the door, a glass of cold water in hands hesitantly handing the icy glass to Romano, again with the same stupid smile.

"Romano, what should you say?" Antonio smiled, a thousand meaning behind that wicked smile.

"g-gracias." Romano muttered as he took the glass to the edge of his burning lips, cold water soothing down his throat, washing away the spicy heat previously kept. Romano quickly swallowed the remnants of water down. Antonio a little taken aback from Romano's rare vocabulary, especially when he had pronounced said rare word in Spanish! Antonio was broken off his thoughts when a tapping sound at the surface of the bedside table roused him.

"Um, grazie." Romano muttered once again.

"Ah? Mi amor, you have just said such word in español! Why say it again in Italian?" Antonio asked. Though it was basically a rhetorical one.

"Um, well I just thought its better to say it in my language. O-Or something. It…I don't know…makes it more special? Ah! No! I wasn't trying to be all sappy!" Romano cried out in self defense.

Antonio blinked.

"Ah! Well! I-It's because…" Romano looked glanced around the room, as if they hold magical answers that may be able to help him. Ah, well he's just in luck. " because my language is so much better than yours!" Romano folded his arms in pride. "yeah! That's it! I don't want to say such a sorry with a crappy lang-mmmph!"

Romano was quickly silenced with a long, searing kiss from the Spaniard. The Italian was shocked to say the least, eyes kept wide in the first few seconds of their kiss, until common sense kicked back in and Romano in a foolish attempt decided to push the Spaniard away, only resulting in him losing his balance, and tumbled back to the bed.

Romano backed away as he noticed the look said bastard was giving him. Eyeing him from head to toe, stripping him off in the oh-too big shirt he once put on him, fucking him in his seemingly innocent mind.

"An-Antonio! I'm serious here you fucking bastard! My butt is still freaking sore! I'm warning you! Anto-yaah~" Romano forgot all his attempts on 'self-defense' as a skilled tongue began working on his neck, which is still covered from red bitemarks from yesterday's….activity.

"Romano is so cute today~ I wonder if the tomatoes yesterday made any effect~" Antonio continued lavishing his neck, as his hands wandered to Romano's abdomen, fingers trailing against skin after one another, step by step as if they were legs, tapping against the floor as they go forward.

"Stop that you idiot! That tickles!" Romano struggled to get free from the Spaniard's grip. The Latter still continuing his hands' little journey up and down Romano's chest, occasionally stopping by to tease the pink buds, erect from constant teasing, flicking them, then dragging them back down, leaving the buds all alone to whimper in the cold.

Romano's breath came to be erratic, an occasional gasp, a moan, as Antonio began taking off his oversized shirt, only to discover that he wasn't using anything else underneath except a pair of briefs. Tight, Briefs.

"An-Antonio….no…stop…It still hurts.." Romano whined as he was forced to face the bed, Antonio greedily peeling off half the side of his too tight briefs, round globes exposed for the whole world to see, as his erection was still clothed with the soft material.

"The pain will subside." Antonio replied simply with another wicked grin, as he began pumping Romano's clothed erection in his briefs. Romano couldn't help but moan at the feel of the soft fabric against his sensitive head, precum wetting a portion of the fabric, the red tinted briefs turning a shade darker around the said portion.

"you bastar-d ahhhh~" Romano whimpered as his erection was being pushed against the material repeatedly. Antonio smiled, as he flipped Romano around, and leaned down to take the clothed erection in his mouth, a loud moan following after, The feel of fabric against his sensitive area, surrounded by the moist heat that is his lover's mouth.

It's an indescribable feeling.

"Aaah..Antonio…hyaaaa….damn…it!" Romano winced as he felt a familiar warm feeling in his lower half, as if trying to push their way out, freeing themselves inside that warm and wet cavern.

Romano quickly forgot everything, vision became blurry, a tingling sensation in his body,

"HIIAAH~" Romano cried out as he released his seeds inside of his tight briefs, remnants seeping through to Antonio's wating mouth. Romano panted harshly after his release, Antonio slowly getting back to his view, Romano couldn't help but to touch the gentle face, the one who always smiles at him, that stupid grin, even when he had said such horrible things. Romano gently smiled as he smoothed across the Spaniard's face.

"He's been living together with me for such a long time, yet this bastard still loves me like I was born yesterday." Romano closed his eyes, gently caressing the smooth face of his beloved Spaniard, not that he will admit that out loud, of course.

Now usually this bastard will tell him he loved the little Italian, both cuddling and spooning in the bed, until the second round starts. Romano waited patiently for the L word to be let out. Until finally he will say that L word too, and they will live happily ever after.

Antonio swallowed the last drop of Romano's cum, and Romano was dying to hear that single word to come out.

"Ah, Lovi~ your cum tastes so delicious! Just like a tomato! …well tomato is better actually~" Antonio suddenly chirped, wiping the remnants of semen from his lips, licking the remnants until none was left.

Romano quickly went from a cute school teenage girl to a rampaging lion, hitting the still grinning Spaniard with the glass that previously stood on the bedside table. "Y-YOU BASTARD!" Romano huffed as he quickly pulled half of his briefs back in its desired place and marched to the bathroom, a dazed Spaniard glued to his place.

Gently rubbing on the spot where he had just been hitten, the Spanish stood dumbfounded.

"What- What did I do this time Lovi~?"

**Woof, sorry for the shortcake.. = = I know, I know, THERE'S NOTHING TO DO WITH TOMATOES! WHAT **** **** ****- okay, before you rant, I must tell you I have used up all my ideas on tomatoes….but I have to tell you something…..: well at least there's SOUP! :DDD**

**Ehem. I think Im having a huge tomato block. PLUS I feel like I'm back in hell since school had started. Well, It hasn't ACTUALLY started, but It soon will, and I am positive that the subjects are going to suck, and I'm gonna have a hell of a time studying, so I might as well update this guy first. ^^"**

**Btw here's the google translator: **

**Lo siento: **sorry

**Buenos dias**: Good Morning

**Pesolo: **this Spanish breakfast, It's a type of soup topped with nuts, It can be cooked spicy, I'm not sure if it contains any tomatoes though ._.

**Anyways, please tell me what you think of this…smut. = =..I tried to make it more normal this time, I do hope that you can all understand. (though its just a simple bj but come on! I tried my best here~)**

**So I guess there will be more chapters ahead, I'm not sure though I'm not quite sure what they're going to be about… Ah well~~~ see you in the next chapter~~ do review cause they will be LUPHED~~**

**Like how Romano LUPHS Antonio (not like he's gonna admit that out loud uhi~) **

**So then, Bai beeeeeee~~~ **

**Flames are for cooking pesolo. ._.**


	4. Tomato Tiles

**A/N: Ahhh myy goddd~~~ here finally comes the day when I have less homework and more personal time =3= School's been keeping me so busy lately! It's been weeks since I haven't updated this tomato fic! Thank you so much for the shiny- shiny reviews, uhi~ It made me feel so much more energized to finally….. update the 4****th**** chapter! Yay~~ **

**Since some(two) of the reviews are anon ._. I have yet to find out how to reply to it (can it be replied?) oh well, ignoring that fact, here's my replies:**

**Language nazi: Thank you so much for reminding me~ I think I got a little mixed up between the good mornings and sorry, Aug~ Spanish is hard~~ Once I got your review, I quickly edited the chapter and replaced it before anyone else sees it! . Thanks so much!**

**Lina: I'm so honored you felt that way about this fic! Thank you so muuch~~ but being modest, I recommend you to read Spanish discipline! It's so much more graphic and juicy~~ I can't get enough of ittt~~~ XD **

**So yeah, without any further ado, nor any further author's comments, ehem..ANTONIO!**

**Antonio: *****runs* ****Si! Si! *****pulls curtain* enjoy the chapter!" smiles that oh-so –cute-and-charming-smile we all know of***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. ****fullstop**

"Lovino~"

"NO!"

"Lovi-lovi~~~" Antonio said a little more pleadingly

"NO! AND NO MEANS NO!"

"You will suffocate if you are kept inside a cramped space with no air circulation mi querida~~"

At this, Romano's grip against the door handle tightened, as he struggled to make another offensive come back; and failing.

"we-well what do you care! Y-you don't care if I die! Y-you only want me for my fucking body! No! rephrase that! for fucking my body! Y-you don't l-l-love me!"

Romano shouted in the confines of the bathroom, back facing the door, both arms struggling to keep a certain Spaniard from coming inside, clutching the doorknob with such force that it won't be long until it actually broke off.

"Romano! Get out of the bathroom!" Antonio started to fight back, pushing the doorknob on the other side of the door, twisting it, and banging it several times. When that didn't work, he decided to use his body as a weapon, and in a brutal force, darted towards the door. Romano jolted when he felt a loud bang on his backside. Eyes searching every corner of the bathroom to find any form of utensils that can help him to block the force that's assaulting the door.

"Lovino! *bang* If *bang* you! *bang* DON'T COME OUT! *bang* I WON'T HESTITATE TO BRING THE DOOR DOWN JUST TO SEE YOU! *bang*

Poor, Assaulted door indeed.

Inside, Romano was panicking. 'come out? or sacrifice the door? Shit there's no friggin windows to escape to!- Romano's thought's was quickly cut off by another warning BANG.

Romano then decided,..

"T-TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!"

…to sacrifice his pride instead.

Outside, Antonio was baffled. Love him? Of course the Spaniard loved him! He loved him dearly! As a precious little tomato! As a little rare tomate that nobody is allowed to harvest except the Spaniard himself! He would love that little Italian for good or bad! For life or death! For better or for worse! For- okay, this is getting a little cheesy. Back to the point,

"Of course I love you mi tomate" Antonio sighed, forehead leaning close to the wooden frame, whispering corny lines that could probably be heard from the other side.

That is IF Romano had decided to lean his bright red ear to the same surface of wood, taking in every little sentence with a light gulp, diverted eyes, and flushed face.

In which he did, by the way.

"So please mi tomate! Let me in!" Antonio was back to business.

"NO!"

Ah, still ever the stubborn ol' Romano.

"Or just come out! Whichever! I just want to see you mi amor!" Antonio sighed exasperatedly.

"M-MAI*!"

Antonio gave up.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone."

Behind the wooden figure, Romano sighed in relief.

"But right after I tell you how I would like to softly caress your pretty little tomate face, and give you a little beso* on your plump red lips…"

At this, Romano's ears perked up once more, and death gripped the doorknob.

"Then, I would like to give you a nice, warm abrazo*, and you will go all limp and flushed, My hands will then proceed to sneak up under that demasiado grande* shirt, and pinch the two pretty pezones*, then…"

"SH-SHUT UP!"

Romano was starting to feel hot and bothered, auditory perception grasping each and every single word that came from the horny Spaniard bastard, visualizing what would happen if each of them would be a reality-…

"Ah? Mi pequeño tomate is turned on, si? You're doing it si? You're pleasuring yourself, si?"

"I-…I AM NOT!" Romano shrieked, the Spaniard's statement halting the journey of a certain hand down his waistband.

"Ah? Are you sure mi miel?" The Spaniard replied teasingly.

"..YES! NOW..LEAVE!"

"Ah ah ah, no. I will not leave until I finish telling you what wonderful things I would do to your wonderful body if you ever decide to open the door!"

"NOTHING'S GONNA MAKE ME GO OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Romano shouted, voice echoing through the bathroom walls.

"Ah, well I shall continue then."

Romano shrieked and attempted to cover both his ears, trying to block every graphic image that was threatening to pummel his head.

At least he _attempted _to.

"..then, you will moan and scream 'Antoniooh! M-more!" like how you always do-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Romano yelled.

"ah, but you know I won't let you have it so easily, I would twist the little pink pezones and hear you cry, and ask for mercy.."

Even as Romano blocked his 'auditory perception', the words still manages to haunt him, creeping inside his head, causing blood to rush to the Italian's southern region.

Romano quickly shut his eyes, knowing he would surely regret what he was about to do later.

Romano's hands slowly crept inside his (Antonio's) oversized shirt and timidly stroked his little nubs that had already started to perk from arousal. Pinching the little pink nipple in between his forefinger and thumb, the Italian started squeezing and twisting, biting back a moan as he started to caress its twin in the same manner.

"..nh.."

"then, how I would love to squeeze that plump bum in my hands, and knead it around, and around and around, and oh! I notice that you're already leaking!"

Romano's right hand left his now abused nipple, and gripped his firm buttocks, kneading it as how the Spaniard so vividly described. Gasping as he noticed that the Spaniard was right about how wet he had became.

"Now, we can't manage to have a leaking tap! I will then squeeze mini-Romano, happy to see how more juice is leaking out as I did so! delicioso! And I will lick the juice like a nice, wet popsicle!"

Romano was whimpering by now. How is that bastard able to tell such perverted things with that cheery voice! It was unfair!

"s-…stop…saying that! Ahhaaa~" Romano couldn't hold back a moan. It was simply too much! The Italian's hand was shoved inside his trousers, squeezing his member in a painfully tight suction.

"naughty, naughty lovi~ you're doing it aren't you? My naughty little tomate~"

Romano was lost in ecstasy, loosening his grip on the door unconsciously, as he slid down the door, desperately pumping his little friend. What the Italian did not know of, was that Antonio had quietly twisted the doorknob and crept inside the bathroom.

Once he was inside, Antonio was met with a wonderful sight; Romano, bent over, pumping his shaft in distress, moaning and groaning Antonio's name. Face flushed, saliva creeping out of his mouth, leaking down his chin and chest, chestnut eyes glazed, and hazy. It was a dream come true!

"Ah-AH! AH! A-ANTONIO!" Romano came with a jolt, panting harshly after the act. Milky white substance splattered on the bathroom floor, musky scent filled the room.

Romano panted as he slumped down the tiles. Pants pooling in his ankles, as he still took no notice of the Spaniard's presence.

"unh.." Romano slowly shuttered his eyelids, until said Spaniard decided to grab both Italian's feet and almost literally ripped the offending trousers away from his ankles. Romano's eyes widened instantly.

"AH! AN-YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WH-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! LET ME- GO!" Romano trashed from the Spaniard's grip, Legs kicking and trashing about.

"Mi Querida, to put such a show like that, it was very mean of you." Antonio's sentences came in short, deep breaths.

"I-I DID NOT PUT A FUCKING SHOW! N-NOW PUT ME DOWN! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Romano struggled free.

"I do wish I can cleanse that little mouth of yours, but I think you are too dirty to wash that mouth with just water si? That plump pink lips wants more than that."

With a single hand, Antonio unclasped his belt and slid off his trousers. Without warning, Antonio quickly shoved his whole clothed length inside the Italian's mouth, groaning as he felt the warm and wet area clamping over his vital region.

"mmh, Lovino, you can do more than that si? Suck on it! Just like how you would with a nice, wet popsicle..AAH!"

Romano applied a delicious suction, mouth clamped shut on the Spaniard's erection, sucking each and every drop of milky white pre-cum there is to offer.

"AAH! SI! MORE! YES!" Antonio groaned and moaned. Tightening his grip against Romano's ankles, which was turning whiter by the minute.

'I-I'll show that bastard! I'll suck him to bits!' Romano grumbled in his head.

"AH-ROMANO!" Antonio came with a messy gush, white mess splattered over Romano's face, along with a mouthful of jizz.

Antonio panted harshly as he began positioning his erection towards Romano's entrance; drops of cum still managed to squirt out to the pinkish entrance. Romano can only watch in ultimate defeat as the blunt head of Antonio's softening organ came in contact with his rear.

"A-Antonio,….a-ah!" Romano winced as he heard the slick sound of said organ's entrance, The round set of globes squeezing, urging for more, sucking in Antonio's cock with such delicious pressure.

"Romano, it seems that your little friend needs company?" Antonio accentuated his point by laying a gentle squeeze on Romano's said 'friend', earning a desperate moan from the Italian.

"Antonio….m-move….y-you bastard…" Romano's arms shook, no being able to withstand his own weight any longer. "umm….Lovi-Lovi, It's kind of hard for me to move with you dangling on me like this~" Antonio groaned.

If anyone is to see their position right now, it would look a bit like Romano doing a headstand, with the exception of bent legs, and Antonio behind him.

Not a very strategic position.

Antonio can feel the sudden change of temperature around his vital region. Romano's slipping away! After all that effort to put it in!

"B-Bahh~ Bastard! I can't hold on anymore!" Romano desperately clutched on the glassy tiles. Unable to defy the rules of gravity, one of his legs dangled limply below the Spaniard's abdomen, limbs struggling to pull his figure back up.

Antonio clicked. Pushing the Italian to the bathroom floor oh-so-gently without managing to pull his organ completely out of its nirvana. Antonio quickly turned the Italian's figure with wet, squelching sounds that caused the Italian to wince and moan. He then made sure Romano's teary face was now facing his own. Leaning down, he began to straddle the Italian, Kissing, Whispering soft, comforting words to Romano's reddening ear, plating butterfly kisses on the Italian's chest.

"Nnh~ stop, p-pull it out! Ah!" Romano squeaked as his pink pezones was caught by Antonio's wandering mouth.

Antonio's mind was hazy. Wet, pink nubs are the only thing that mattered to him as of the moment. The more he sucked, the more he licked, the more he grazed the perfect white teeth over and over to the nubs, each actions was given a reward. How Antonio adored Romano's constant wails, moans, and jolts of pleasure; and oh those walls! Constricting oh so tightly around his member. His previous orgasm creating a thin layer of lubricant around the constricting walls. Antonio can never stop now!

"haa~" a lick. "Anto-" a suck. "HIAH!" a little graze of the teeth "stop..b-bastard..~"

Antonio had finally decided it's the perfect time to make his move. Bidding goodbyes the precious pink buds with a final peck, Antonio gripped the Italian's hips and started inching his organ out of the cavern, leaving the head kept inside its nirvana. Once he felt that Romano's walls had loosened a little, He deliberately plunged back inside, feeling the moist walls constricting around his cock once again.

"AAH~ Ah~ I-It still hurts you bas-TARH!" Romano was desperate for something to cling on. Antonio's head being the first thing he saw, the Italian then gripped the cocoa- brown hair in distress. Pulling each strand, almost ripping them out of its roots, as Antonio began to develop a steady rhythm. The Spaniard's shaft pushing its way in, and out with wet, squelching sounds.

"Ah~ Romano~ So tight~ and warm~ It's as if yesterday never happened!" Antonio groaned in the Italian's…forceful embrace.

"Hnn..ah..ah…you..and your fucking- AH!" Romano was pulled from reality the second Antonio had hit a certain spot inside his warm orifice. White stars dancing in his vision, the helpless Italian cried out as his special spot was hit in every thrust at every angle possible.

"It's here isn't it? Lovi lovi?" Antonio began to thrust in a faster pace, hitting Romano's prostate dead on, as Romano can only writhe in pleasure.

"Ah! N-no! w-wait! T-too fast! Go slowe-e-er! A-ah!" Romano's figure trembled as he felt a familiar feeling approaching. In a flash, Romano came with ribbons of white. Coating the Spaniard's gut with flood of semen.

Feeling the contraction in the Italian's crevice, Antonio climaxed a second later. Filling Romano's stretched opening with warm, white milk, some leaking to the Italian's thighs with a visible trails of white.

The two lay exhausted on the bathroom floor as they struggled to catch their breaths.

That was until the older Nation suddenly sat up, and grinned.

"Wh-What do you want? Why are you grinning like that!" bawled the latter who had yet to calm his exhalation.

Antonio simply smiled, and replied:

"LoviLovi, Let's take a bath together!"

**A/N: Ah~ done~~ 2423 words…of smut for you perverts. XD**

**Ah, well, so I had tried to use the word 'cock' . But noo~, being the little innocent girl I am, I decided to use a specific 'organ' instead. OTL**

**I'm sorry, I really have no experience in writing smut! I do hope that this chapter would be worth reading, with such a long period before the update, I surely wish that this 2423 words filled chapter would make you, my readers, happy and satisfied. ^^" **

**Ok, ehem getting back to the story, anyone knows what will happen next? What could be more canon than bath sme-shoot I gave spoilers! XD**

**Anyways, I'm running out of titles! I have no idea what title should I put for the next chapter! ~~ So please, if you have any suggestions I would very much appreciate them da! Review! Or PM me! I love to see your comments~ they add fuel to the fire!**

**So here's the translations:**

***beso: **kiss

***abrazo: **hug

***demasiado grande: **too big (and yes, I'm referring to THE SHIRT)

*** pezones: **nipples.

***pequeno tomate: **Little Tomato

***M-MAI!:** N-NEVER!

**Miel: **honey

**Ok, that aside, Thank you for reading this fic! I am so please with all the favorites, subscriptions and reviews! So DON'T STOP SENDING THEM! :D**

**Flames are for burning a hole in Antonio's bathroom for better ventilation. **


	5. Tomato Tub

**A/N: =AAA= AHHHH! I FEEL SO GUILTY! I haven't been able to update this fic for heckuva long time! SO sorry that school has not been entirely forgiving, and homework and projects are piling up!(not to mention I was away on vacation and procrastination awaits) **

**Ah well, that aside, I really want to thank ALL OF YOUUS for the purty reviews! I never thought it'll surpass 20! Or even 30! (yes, I calculated each chapter's reviews, that's how awesome I am XDD) So which is why, I decided to continue this fic instead of Bolognese and Beer….successfully neglecting my OTP. (and my school work, mind you)**

**Okay,..So I have been neglecting this fic too..but hey! All that matters is that I had taken my time to update this thing! So better be grateful! XD**

**By the way, here is reply for the anonymous reviewer:**

**Espaa: thank you so much for notifying me! I'll make sure to replace it from now on! Truthfully I just google translate some of the Spanish here so I don't really know ^^"**

**Ah, now that that's done, let's continue! I was actually reconsidering to recap but- augh…why am I even writing this anymore, you guys would probably scroll down anyways! Now stop reading this AN and enjoy the …..*counts fingers* 5****th**** chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Hetalia. That was until Himaruya sensei's amazing idea conquered my heart, and I had owned Hetalia. In my heart, deeeeep deeeeep deeeeep in my heart. Uhi.**

Romano blinked.

Then realized what the tomato bastard had meant.

Then flushed deep red.

Flailing his arms, Romano started to babble incoherent words. Some that may be identified as "BASTARD! PERVERT! LEAVE NOW!" which only covered, at the most, a quarter of his rant.

"Why Lovi? What do you mean? Taking baths isn't something to be embarrassed about! It's a completely decent procedure that can cleanse the body of an individual-" Antonio ducked a bucket aiming his head.

"I-I know EXACTLY what you meant you BASTARD!" Romano kept launching varieties of bath apparels to the poor Spaniard. Grabbing a shampoo bottle out of nowhere, and threw the object towards Antonio. The bottle missed by an inch, insides forcefully squeezed against the hard walls of the bathroom, marring each of the ceramic tiles.

"Lovino! Please listen to me!" Antonio ducked as another object flew past his head. "I only want to have a decent bath!" A flying toothbrush." I want us to be clean!" A tube of toothpaste "I want you to be clean!" A bar of soap; hmm… Improvement.

Romano had finally run out of things to say, and things to launch at his victim.

"Please, Lovi-Lovi~" Antonio peeked out between the corners of the bathroom, a rabbit finally able to escape the wrath of the fox.

Romano huffed grumpily, averting his eyes from the Spaniard's emerald ones.

The Italian sighed. "Fine." Upon seeing the latter's delighted features, Romano quickly short lived his state with a, "BUT!"

"If you dare touch me in inappropriate places, during the time we enter the bathtub", Romano had a dark gleam in his eyes, menacing dark aura surrounding him as he eyed the Spaniard monstrously. "I swear," he said, cracking his knuckles, " I will cut your super _marzano_."

Antonio gulped.

"Ah, s-si! Mi tomate!" Antonio started inching to the Italian, despite the purple-ish aura illuminating the room; gently placing his tanned hands on the little tomato's shoulder, he attempted to take off the Italian's coarse uniform, only having a certain nation's hand blocking his way.

"No." Romano shooed the offending hand away. Antonio looked up with a sad puppy face.

Romano sighed.

"No! Remember? No touching!" Romano reprimanded the Spaniard.

The latter all but grinned. "But Lovi, I hardly think that your shoulder is an inappropriate place to touch, si?" Antonio continued to roam his hands up and down the Italian's arm, predatory eyes gazing hungrily at the latter's lithe frame.

Romano shuddered. "S-Stop it you bastard!" The Italian attempted to swat the Spaniard's tan hand away, but found himself complying to the gentle caresses.

"Hmm? But why?" Antonio teasingly drew lazy circles on the Italian's shoulder with his finger, leaving an invisible spiral trail. His free hand started creeping under the oversized shirt, tickling him with light and feathery touches.

Romano snapped.

"I SAID STOP, YOU BASTARD!" with a backward kick on the Spaniard's guts, Romano had successfully freed himself from the Antonio's arms, with the satisfying result of said perverted bastard clutching his torso in pain. Antonio croaked weakly, "B-but part of the agreement was that I'm not allowed to touch you in the time we _enter_ the bathtub…"

Romano quickly ended his internal victory dance and flushed deep red. Without thinking, he began to shed his oversized shirt, and scrambled towards the bathtub.

"Hah! Now that I'm in the bathtub, you are not allowed to touch me!"

Lovino huffed and puffed in the tub, and bent over to turn the faucet on, oblivious to the fact that the Spaniard had in fact been watching him all along; predatory eyes trailing towards the round, and ever so squeezable butt. The Spaniard gulped, and averted his eyes towards the glossy tiles in an attempt to take his mind off the beautiful scenery presented to him.

But we all know that's impossible right?

Therefore Antonio, having regained his composure marched towards the tub, quickly shedding off whatever article was left, ogling the sight of the naked Italian right before his eyes. Pinkish, perky nipples standing proudly, along with that delicious slightly tanned skin. Yum. The Spaniard unconsciously licked his lips.

Romano finally noticed the look that Antonio was giving him, and decided to snap the Spaniard off his trance.

"He-hey! Why are you looking at me like that? S-Stop it you pervert!" Romano crawled backwards in fear.

"Ah? Am I not allowed to look at you mi tomate? Am I that repulsive?" Antonio smiled as he continued to clamber towards the tub, eyes never leaving the Italian's lithe form.

"N-No! But- you promised! Y-you bastard!" Romano cried out, shifting further and further away from the advancing Spaniard.

Antonio all but grinned, "Of course I will keep my promise Lovi-Lovi! I will never touch you in inappropriate places!"

Romano furrowed his brows unbelievingly. "How do I know that for sure? You can lose control so easily, being the perverted tomato bastard you are." Romano crouched to turn the faucet on, warm water started pouring down the slightly tanned figure, blanketing the Italian's form with a wet layer of streaming water.

Antonio gulped for the second time that day, the image of Romano became more and more appealing to his eyes. With the Italian's hair completely drenched, along with the tantalizing, wet layer of water covering his body…. Oh how Antonio envied that stream of water…running over his precious Lovi's body like that…

Antonio continued to watch the little show Romano had put up for him, all the while holding in his libido; about to go nuts at the alluring sight.

Antonio had it.

Rushing towards the bathtub, he absent-mindedly pounced on the Italian's unsuspecting form. "What- What the hell are you do- mmph!"

Lovino was quickly silenced by a deep and searing kiss from the Spaniard, whose tongue batted out of its cage, attempting to coax the Italian's mouth open. Lovino tried desperately to push the Spaniard away from him, which only just ended up in making leverage out of Antonio's body whose upper body is now leaning closer to the smaller figure than of his lower.

Lovino, breathlessly gasped for air, which gives the Spaniard an opportunity to sneak his tongue inside his warm, wet cavern, battling the Italian's tongue with his own, playfully rubbing against the Italian's teeth and roof, penetrating the moist area. The Italian whimpered. The lack of oxygen was too much for him to handle!

"OW!" Antonio hastily retreated from the kiss; still trying to catch up with his own supply of air.

"Why'd you bit me Lovi-Lovi? Did you not enjoy it-" Antonio was cut off with a brute force.

"OF COURSE NOT! You BASTARD!" Despite saying so, Romano was indistinguishably trying to catch up with his own breath; cheeks flushed a ripe tomato red, with a visible string of saliva running down his chin. Not to mention, the heat of the steam was starting to affect him in not-so appropriate places.

'Th-This was not supposed to happen! How the hell can I manage to sport a boner at a time like this!' Romano thought agitatedly. Save for his luck, the said Spaniard began to wander his eyes over the smaller nation's southern region. Grinning when Romano quickly attempted to cover his 'little' Romano that had dutifully awakened from its slumber. His little Lovi-Lovi is really too sensitive!

"Wha-What are you looking at? Y-you PERVERT!" Romano avoided any form of eye contact with the leering Spaniard. This seemed to have pulled said Spaniard out of his dream world, and back to the ever so beautiful reality.

"Ah, me? I'm just marveling at how beautiful you look Lovi~" At this, the Italian all but scowled, threatening the Spaniard of all the wonderful things he would do once the Spaniard would start to make his move on him.

"Ah, don't you trust me querida? After all, I did promise you to keep my hands away from your 'special' parts. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about!" Antonio quickly ducked from a flying rubber ducky, which had missed its desired target and landed on the floor with a prominent squeak.

"Don't fuck around with me! Do you think I can trust you after all that shit you put me through? If you think that I would be able to trust you now, then you're DAMN WRONG! You bastard." Romano spat.

Antonio quickly recovered from the fail throw. "But-but Mi Querido! Why won't you trust me! After all I did agree on what would happen if I happen to lose my control! And its not a pretty thought either…" Antonio mumbled, trying to stop his damn eyes from ogling the piece of heaven specially presented to him from the Gods above.

Romano flinched. It's not that he didn't trust the bastard, but to imagine what sorts of perverted things he would do to him! It nearly scared him. Nearly. Romano took a deep breath, and sighed. "Come on in then." Antonio looked up with a hopeful expression.

"R-really?"

"Yes, Really! Now get your ass here before I change my mind! You bastard!" Romano turned his back on the Spaniard.

Antonio took no time to plunge inside the tub. The area instinctively became narrower than ever before, the Italian struggling to provide more space for both the nations, and yet failing to do so. In the end, both nations were squashed against one another…very suggestively. The Spaniard's face dangerously close to his little Lovi's "erogenous zone", whilst the Italian's lithe figure pressing against the Spaniard's broad, toned chest.

This time, Romano was one to break the silence.  
"He-hey…now that we're in the bath tub, you're not going to do anything stupid right?" Romano's cheeks turned a hue of scarlet.

Antonio struggled to face the Italian, but ended up facing the younger nation's side instead. "Ah? Well why would you think so Lovi-lovi? Unless you're secretly wishing for it to happ-"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Romano cut him off.

The cramped space was filled with silence once more, with the two nations uncomfortably sandwiched against the wall, and as well as each other.  
Antonio breathed in the younger nation's scent.  
It was pleasant. A little bit of musk, peppered with further dissimilar sweet smelling spices, and a tint of tomato.  
It was addicting to say the least.

As Antonio continued to devour the younger nation's scent, Romano had become gradually aware of the Spaniard's warm breath tickling the nape of his neck, sending him chills down his spine, and stirred his lower regions; not that he's actually going to admit it.

"Lovi, usted es tan lindo. "Antonio whispered softly near Romano's reddening ear. Romano felt goose bumps all over his body as the older nation whispered with such enticing, husky voice. Romano quickly held back a moan when he felt Antonio began to lick the outer shell of his reddening ear.

"hn- b-bastard- stop! I told you-" Romano gasped as he was spun backwards, facing towards the Spaniard, trapped against the bathroom wall and the older nation's body, Antonio's built arms caging glued to the wall behind him, eyes gleaming dangerously.

Antonio tsk-ed. "This is why you must be more smarter with what you say, mi querido" Antonio's eyes had a menacing gleam as he continued to taunt the Italian.

"You told me not to _touch_ you at inappropriate places, that does not mean that I can't _lick _you, or _kiss _you, nor _embrace_ you, at inappropriate places." Antonio leaned down to capture the younger Italian's mouth with his own, muffling the younger nation's protests and whimpers, retreating for air, as he accentuated his statement with a 'si?'

Romano gulped. He realized how captivating the older nation's eyes looked. 'M-must have been the lighting or some sort' he mused. The Italian stepped backwards, as he continued to avoid the Spaniard's seductive leer.

"but th-that doesn't mean that-" Romano was cut by a pair of lips capturing his own. The Italian gasped as Antonio snuck his tongue inside the younger nation's warm cavern.  
As their kiss was starting to get heated, the Spaniard hastily pulled away with a strand of saliva connected to both the nation's lips. Antonio licked the remaining saliva off his mouth, as he continued to land butterfly kisses on the younger Italian's neck, trailing downwards to his torso.

"ha-nn! Stop! You idiot- aah!" Romano struggled to pry off the older nation devouring him. Just as the older nation was about to go further south, the sound of the doorbell bounced off the bathroom walls.

Both nations paused.

"Hey-get off me already! There's someone at the door!" Romano tried to push Antonio off of him.

"I'm sure its not important Lovi, not as important as this, at least." The older nation uncharacteristically replied as he continued his journey further downwards, but halted by the Italian.

"B-but- there's- what if it _IS_ someone important? My fratello could be there you jerk! Screaming for help! What if the potato bastard is there with him! I have to go and get the door!" Romano demanded.

Antonio gave a cold stare, as he removed his arms from the wall. Romano sighed in relief.

"I'm letting you go, Lovi." He smirked. "if in return, you allow me to touch you."

Romano paused.

"What- That's not part of the deal! Either you let me go or-" The younger nation screeched as Antonio's arms flew to the wall, trapping him once again.

"then I won't let you go, mi querido." The Spaniard whispered huskily against his ear.

Romano gulped. The doorbell rang a few more times, considering the short range the doorbell between one ring to another, the guest must have been pretty impatient. Could it be his fratello? He had to find out!

Romano took a deep breath, "fine"

Antonio had never been so happy in his life.

The Spaniard quickly loosened his tight grip on the wall, and groped the younger Italian's sides, causing the latter to squeak in surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing! I said I'm going to get the door!" The Italian struggled to remove the perverted hands of a certain Spaniard off his waist.

"Lovi, you said I could touch you. I did allow you to get the door, so go and get the door." The Spaniard grinned.

"Wh- DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET THE DOOR WITH YOU DANGLING DOWN MY BACK!" Romano yelled in fury.

"well now that you mention it, that would be a great idea, si?" Antonio grinned as he snuck his hands over to the younger Italian's pert nubs.

"Aah! What are you doing! Get off me you per-aah!" The Italian continued his struggle to escape the perverted spaniard's hold.

"hmm, lovi, we wouldn't get this done in time to answer the door, what do you say to keeping your mouth shut for a little while." Antonio bent down to lick his tomato's perfect rosy nubs, relishing in Lovino's little whimpers and moans.

"aah-stop,,,my,,,,ah!...fratello…!" Romano's moans were music to the perverted Spaniard's ear, the faint impatient sound of the doorbell left unattended. 

"vee~ Ludwig, I think fratello's not home." The northern Italian pouted, eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Ja. I agree. We have been standing for about half an hour now." The older blonde nodded in agreement, attempting to push the bell once again, pausing as he heard hurried footsteps coming towards the door along with a faint familiar cussing.

The door was finally unbolted, revealing a panting southern Italian, clothes disheveled, and hair disarrayed, a tomato- red hue covering his cheeks.  
Standing behind him, is the ever so cheery Spaniard, a maniacal grin covering his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting… Doitsu and Ita-chan~"

…**.*shields from reader's disappointed glares** *  
**Okay okay, I know this chapter doesn't have the bath smex you have all been waiting for,…..but you know~ I tried my besstt! And even after multiples of research (yes, research) I still couldn't do the bath sceeeeeene~~~~ *****sobs in a corner***

**Erhem…back to the topic. So I feel very responsible for the major lack of updates *bows * I promise you I would be continuing this soon enough! I would try my best to squeeze in a lemon (ha!pun) in the next chapter!  
Hopefully this update won't leave you all dissatisfied!  
Once again, I thank you to all the readers out there! And also to all who reviewed, favorited my stories and added me to their favorite author's list :') I adore you all~  
Now then! See you in the next chapter!  
all those who reviews will have a piece of lovino's tomato plump cheeks!  
And of course, Flames are for….boiling pasta to lure Feliciano. :D  
**


End file.
